To Wish Upon A Dark Star
by Shadix-FF
Summary: Three unfortunate souls have been sent through a dimesional portal and have ended up in Equestria. It's up to the Mane Cast to help them find their way back home, but an evil force from one of character's world has followed him, and plans to reak havoc.
1. Awkward Glances

To Wish Upon A Dark Star

By Shadix-FF

Chapter 1: Awkward Glances

An anthropomorphic ferret fiddled with some knobs and adjusted his beanie-hat, "Bentley, You sure this won't end in catastrophic failure, like... A rip in the fabric of space and time or something like that?" The ferret had to ask. "We're really just throwing science at the wall here, not sure what will happen Joesph." Bentley said. "Bad idea..." Joesph said while eying a strange button. _Well, what could be the worst thing an unlabeled button could do? _Joesph thought to him self. The button made a soft click as he pushed it. The time machine they made came to life and then a small fissure appeared. "JOESPH! What are you do...oh no." Bentley yelled hysterically as he saw Joesph gripping for his life onto the console. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU TURN IT OFF!YOU KNOW THIS JUST SAYS THAT YOU REALLY NEED TO LABEL YOUR BUTTON BENTLEY!" Joesph said but then his hand slipped. "Oh balls..." He uttered before plummeting into the singularity and disappearing in a flash of light.

(Scene Break)

"Oh sandwich, you so crazy." A middle aged man said as he chewed on a big bologna sandwich, mentioning the countless meme's regarding sandwiches. His chair started to slide backwards, and a whizzing noise was heard behind him. "What is this? TIME TRAVEL?Will is being set off to another adventure! HUZZAH!" Will said as his head whipped behind him, obviously not taking the situation under any seriousness. The chair then knocked back and Will flew into the portal. "Nuuuuuuuuu...My SANDWICH! I MUST EAT IT FIRST!" Will yelled as he was reaching for the sandwich, but it was useless and he then slid on the ground into the portal. Before it closed, Will said one thing, "Now I'm thinking with portals!".

(Scene Break)

A robot just smashed his head on the desk, causing sparks to emit from his metal exterior. His servos jutted from the shock-wave. It blinked it single light tan eye. "How can't I do the simplest thing, like trying to find the DARNED FILE!Come on Grainy, you can do this...I think." His voice was heavily synthesized since he was a robot, but not just any robot, an Aperture Science robot. So it was a low standard. "Search for file , Security mainframe access hardplans." Grainy commanded. He noticed the computer mouse zip back behind him. Then he was, like Will, sucked into the singularity though he was more shocked than joking about it. "WAIT! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! I'M SORRY GLADOS! CONFOUND YOU WHEATLEY! YOU DRIVE ME INTO A SINGULARITY!" Grainy yelled as he hanged onto a piece of railing that then broke, making Grainy plummet into the singularity.

(Scene Break)

The three of them fell into an infinite space, the place was filled with so many colors, it was pointless to count them. "What is the logical explanation for this? And who are you people?" Grainy interrogated. "We, my good sir, are going on a MAGICAL journey!YAY!" Will joked, "I'm William, founder of the religion of Awesonism, but just call me Will.". "Joesph Long. Interpol recruit." Joesph just stated his name with out saying anything else. "Grainy. Now can someone tell me what is going on around here, if here counts as a place." Grainy asked. Joesph kept his mouth shut in case they wanted to kill him after telling them about the so called "Time Machine".

"Destiny! That's what this is! We are probably gonna end up somewhere random, be praised as gods, and save the day. I've seen it in movies." Will's radical imagination took over. They all stared into a white hole they were falling towards. "I've made a rough calculation that we are in the space between spaces. A dimensional rift if you must." Grainy dweebed. "Or this is Afraid of Monsters and we just got a bad ending. Hopefully not ending 3 or we are all gonna get hanged in our cells." Will put a thought out there, even if it was absolutely stupid. They then fell into the white hole, ending up in a medium height from the ground.

They hit the the grass pretty hard. Will's eyes rolled like crazy. They were laying on the top of one of the few grassy hills overlooking a town, and a cliff-side castle could be seen way out in the distance. "What. The. Hell." Will said as he looked where his hand should be. "It's...a...a.. hoof...Oh no...NO. NO!" Will panicked. "At least I have two eyes now." Grainy lightened the situation. "Karma must be biting my flank today..." Joesph groaned in pain, "Oh, it's just you're arm Will! MOVE!". "Sorry, but...WE'RE BUCKING PONIES! THIS IS MADNESS! What kind of pagan voodoo magic is this? I DEMAND ANWSERS!" Will yelled so that literally everything could here him in the vicinity of five miles.

"This is just embarrassing..." Joesph looked at himself. He was a brownish-tan color and had dark brown circles around his jade green eyes. Thankfully his beanie hat was intact and still on his and the bill facing the right way, it did cover some of eye space however, some of his slightly spiked dark oak mane. He also still had is Interpol agent badge on a chain around his neck. His tail was streamline but spiky at the end. Joesph's cutie-mark was ironically a question mark. "Well I am a curios pony." Joesph said. "Wait what? Pony. PONY. PONY! I can't say pony! GAH!" (He's trying to say person).

"But this is cool! I have wings! Nice." Will said as he inspected his wings but then he saw a marking on his flank. "That describes me perfectly! Long live the Awesome Smilie!". Will said proudly. His cutie-mark was the awesome smilie face. His coat was light gray and his eyes were sky blue, also he had medium length mane that was sort of strutted out that was a tad bit darker than his coat, and it the style of it was that different of a certain competitive pegasus pony, his tail was the same as his mane.

Grainy had two panels on his side open and arms strutted out from them. His cutie-mark was strangely a piano. He was a pearly white color, his eyes a bright tan, and his mane and tail were tranluscent and sort of thick, their style was just simplistic, his mane flopped to one side and his tail slim and sleek. "Still have arms! Hahaha! Suckers." Grainy bragged.

"Don't brag about it solder drinker." Will insulted Grainy. "What ever motormouth." Grainy came-back. "Stop it you two." Joesph said. They heard others coming. "Hide! Oh wait...no bushes...shoot." Will gulped in worry. "Don't worry, I talk to who ever is...coming." Grainy said until he looked right at two other ponies. One was purple and had a horn the other peach with long blonde hair and a cowboy hat. "If they want to eat us just make sure you squeal like a pig so you can check it off your bucket lists..." Will murmured.

"Howdy you three!" The peach one said in a western accent. Joesph looked over and saw her mark was three red apples, the other was one star surrounded by other smaller stars. "Sup." Joesph replied. There was an awkward silence pause. "So, you knew around here?" the purple one asked. "You could say that." Joesph replied while swinging one arm. "Yeah, fresh off the uhh...wagon I guess." Will tried to get around the teleport. "Well I'm Apple Jack. This is Twilight Sparkle." Apple Jack introduced themselves. "Nice names, I'm Joesph. The robotic guy is Grainy. Derp face back there is Will." Joesph introduced themselves back. "Uhh...Grainy is noth'n I've seen in my life before. What you say he was again?" Apple Jack asked Joesph.

"A hyper-optimized mainframe morality core that was set in a ponyoid...my apologies, still getting used to the new forced vocabulary, continuing on. A ponyiod mechanical structure. I was a twin of a more less enhanced intelligence core, named Wheatley." Grainy rambled. Apple Jack and Twilight had a extremely confused look on their faces. "Umm...Sorry but most of that for us was in one ear out the other." Twilight said with a sheepish grin. "He's a smart machine." Joesph rehashed what Grainy said so it could maybe be understandable. "Just go with it. For our head's sakes." Will blurted out before anyone said anything. "Well, okay then. You three are an odd bunch I can tell, specially Grainy, no offense." Apple Jack honestly put out. "None taken." Joesph replied.

"Well we were just taking a stroll, do you want to come to town with us?" Twilight asked the three. "So many ponies are going to stare at us...Sounds like fun!" Will put his upbeat side into the thought. "Sure, honestly still feel lost even on this hill top." Joesph boringly grumbled. "The most logical option to me would be to join the party." Grainy dweebed. "If I get my hooves on a wrench I need to make you stop talking so sophisticated." Will technically threatened.

They then started trotting towards the nearby town, down a kind of steep side of the hill. Will did trip along the way and ended up rolling his way down. "That. Was. Painful...BUT AWESOME!" Will yelled. They then walked into to what looked like the market center of the town. "Welcome to Ponyville!" Apple Jack introduced. "Lot's of activity." Joesph noted. The place was bustling with other ponies shopping and running day to day errands. Will's eyes rolled over to a sweets shop. _CANDY! CAKES! JACKPOT! _Will thought to himself. Will started darting to the store but was stopped by Grainy sticking out one of his legs. "**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.**" Grainy scolded.

A cyan colored pony with a lyre mark passed in front of Apple Jack and Joesph. "Oh hey Lyra! How's BonBon?" Apple Jack asked. "She's good A.J. thanks for asking." Lyra responded cheerfully. "You'll probably get to know every filly and colt round here with in the week if you ask me." Apple Jack told Joesph as she pointed at the crowds of ponies doing various things. "That's a stretch I think. But I guess I could." Joesph uneasily answered. A gray coated pegasus pony with blonde hair flew a little too close to their heads. "Whoa nelly! You wanna watch out for that one. Surprising she even knows where she is going being cross-eyed half the time." Apple Jack said in annoyance. "I don't think we should start with the queen of randomness...Twi. What do you think we should do?" Apple Jack asked Twilight. "Introduce them to some ponies!" Twilight obviously stated. "I know but who do we start with." Apple Jack replied to Twilight's redundant remark.

Right on cue, a light blue filly fell from the sky at a controlled speed. The landing wasn't as graceful though, she did almost land on Grain and Will. Her rainbow mane was slightly frizzled and wild from extensive flight. "Hey you two!" the pegasus cheerfully greeted. "Hey Rainbow Dash." Apple Jack said in a sort of dark tone. "Who are these three colts?" Rainbow Dash ask while eying each of them down. "The gray one is Will, the hat is Joesph, and odd one is Grainy." Twilight introduced them to Rainbow Dash. "Sup." Will simply put out. "How well can you fly with them wings?" Rainbow Dash challenged. "Uhhh...hehehehe... I'm no aviator..." Will felt very intimidated.

"Wait. You don't even know how to fly?" Twilight said with wide eyes. "Can we talk where we can rest somewhere about this, been a long day." Joesph asked. "Sure thing." Rainbow Dash said as she grabbed a cloud. They trotted over to a spot where they could sit and explain everything. "Well, we aren't from here. And I mean we don't even come from this world. We don't even normally look and talk like this. A lot of things are new to us. That's why Will doesn't know how to fly, I actually wonder why he got wings in the first place." Joesph explained.

"So let me get this straight, you weren't originally ponies? And you come from somewhere beyond our world?" Twilight said with a confused look, the same face was repeated on Apple Jack's face as well. "I know it sounds insane. But it's true. We barely even know each other let alone why we ended up here." Will said. "But, it can't be argued that the trip here was pretty awesome." . "I'm working on a logical answer and/or calculation to this dilemma. So for right now let's just say it was fate that brought here to this place." Grainy dweebed again. "Seriously. Stop acting so upper-class then us." Will begged. "Reminding me of Rarity." Rainbow Dash said.

Will took a long slurp of the apple juice given to him. "Wow this stuff is epic!" Will complimented the perfect balance of sweetness and sourness. "Glad you like it Will! That's made from the apples that come from my family's orchard!" Apple Jack said with pride. "Ah...Apple Jack and apple farm... Clever." Will put the pieces together. "So, how long you planning on staying?" Twilight asked. "As long as it takes to find a way back home I guess. Not saying we don't like the place. It's actually a very nice place here. It's just that we don't really belong here." Joesph tried not to sound rude. "Yeah, and I'm needed at...home.." Will said as he started to back away from talking about it. "What's the problem?" Rainbow Dash said as she got closer to Will. "I don't really want to talk about it." Will said as he looked down at the table.

"Come on, you tell us." Rainbow Dash insisted. "Dash! He obviously doesn't want to talk about it!" Apple Jack scolded at Rainbow Dash interrogating Will. "Okay fine! Jeez." Rainbow Dash backed away from Will. "It's alright, at least some one actually cares about my problems." Will tried to fix the situation. "Like you talk to darn much?" Joesph teased. Will just shoved the bill of his hat down, covering his eyes. "Where ya'll planning on staying?" Apple Jack changed the subject. "We haven't even seen your houses." Grainy said. "This better for you Will?" . "Very. Thank you." Will responded. "Well we might as well get a head start on that then." Rainbow Dash said. They went to Twilight's Library/House. "Well, here's my home." Twilight said as she looked around the main room. "So. Many. Books!" Grainy said as his jaw was hanging in awe. "Oh this is nothing compared to the library in Canterlot." Twilight bragged. "And I can already tell who's moving in here." Joesph said as he kept looking back at Grainy.

"Twilight!" a small dragon said as he ran up to Twilight. "Hey Spike. What's up?" Twilight asked. "Nothing. Just wanted to say hi." Spike said as he jumped onto Twilight's back. "This is just getting weirder and weirder." Joesph whispered to Will. "Meh, I'm used to it." Will said, referring to his weirdness. "But that is why I'm so awesome." . "Well there isn't much to see here, so do you want to move on?" Twilight asked the group. "Oh! Oh! Let's go to Rarity's shop!" Spike pleaded. "Heard that coming from a mile away." Apple Jack said while rolling her eyes. "Please Twilight?" Spike went all puppy eyes. "Fine." Twilight groaned.

They then trotted their way to Rarity's Boutique. "Judging by the outside, this is going to be FUN." Will said with extreme sarcasm. They stepped into the store and they saw Rarity sewing some fabric. "Oh! Hello Friends! What can I help you with?" Rarity said in a high voice. "Hey Grainy, I think I found the perfect filly for ya, hehehehe." Will teased at both their upper-class acting. "Shut it." Grainy replied to Will. "Oh nothing, just showing some new colts around town." Twilight said. "Wait a min. Where did Rainbow Dash go?" Will said noticing her absence. "I think she doesn't like the place." Joesph made a rough guess. Twilight introduced them, and on natural impulse Rarity had to go on about their manes and clothing, although Joesph was really the only one wearing anything. "Grainy your mane is just...Peculiar." Rarity noted.

"Pretty sure my mane is composed of fiber optics." Grainy said. "Fiber what?" Rarity asked in confusion. "It's electrical stuff." Will said. "And your mane Will is just totally out of line and shape! You actually trot around in that?" Rarity criticized. "I like it wild and loose." Will said in defense. "I must fix it! But first, Joesph, What in Celestia is that thing you're wearing on your head?" Rarity asked in distraction. Will darted for the door trying to open it yelling "GET ME OUT OF HERE!". "It's a beanie-hat, had it since I was a little foal." Joesph said. "And this, necklace?" Rarity inspected. "My Interpol Agent badge. Probably nothing special here." Joesph told Rarity. "And those circles, Oh you must had sleep in days!" Rarity overlooked. "What? No! Those are supposed to be there!" Joesph tried to explain. "Fine. Suit your self. Hmph." Rarity turned back to her sewing machine.

"Well that was...Interest'n." Apple Jack commented. "Let's head over to Flutter Shy's." Twilight suggested. "Let's go Spike." . Spike was just starring at Rarity and basically drooling. "Come on lover boy." Apple Jack said lightly punting him onto Twilight's back. "FREEDOM!" Will yelled when he got outside finally. Half way on their trip over to Flutter Shy's meadow, a certain pony stopped them. "Hey there!" a pink filly jumped out of nowhere and said loudly. "GAH!" most of the group said, except for Will, he just said "Sup.". "Pinkie Pie! You scared me half to death." Apple Jack yelled in shock. "Sorry. But you know me!" Pinkie Pie said in her usual over-cheerful tone. "Hey Will, I found the perfect filly for you." Grainy came back at Will. "Nice job taking my joke, bolt bucket." Will said with a "Are you kidding me" face. "So who are the new ponies?" Pinkie asked. Again, they were introduced.

"So, You guys like cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie asked them frantically. "I like anything that has to do with the word cake except for fruitcakes. Celestia forbid them." Will said. "Meh, I guess." Joesph said. "I'm a machine, I don't eat." Grainy said with a cold face. The sun was starting to set. "Oh will you look at the time! I got muffins to bake! See ya!" Pinkie Pie hastily said before she bolted off. "That was quick." Will said. "Oh don't worry you'll get PLENTY of time to talk to her later tomorrow." Apple Jack. They continued on towards Flutter Shy's meadow.

When they arrived it was sort of dark but plenty of fire flies lit up the place nicely. "Flutter Shy? You home?" Twilight asked. "Yes. Twilight, I'm...uh..." Flutter Shy said in her soft, low tone but was interrupted when she saw Will, Joesph and Grainy, her long pink mane cover half of her face. "Don't be shy, these are some new colts that arrived, we're showing them around." Twilight tried to calm her. Joesph looked at Flutter Shy and was kind of mesmerized by her looks, her yellowish-creamy coat was soft on his eyes. He trotted slowly up to her and introduced himself to her. "I'm Joesph. Nice meeting you." Joesph said holding out a hoof. Flutter Shy lowered a little bit and back up a smidge and made a small little noise.

"Joesph and Flutter Shy, sitt'n in a tree, k-i-s..." Will started singing till Grainy shoved an apple into Wills mouth that he's been holding onto just for this occasion. "Thank you Grainy." Joesph said to Grainy's action to shut Will's trap. "N-Nice to meet you to Joesph." Flutter Shy whispered in shyness. "The other two are Will and Grainy." Will yawned from being tired. "Can we just get on with it already, I want some sleep." Will groaned. "Fine, So let's get to hotels." Apple Jack told them. "Bye Flutter Shy." Joesph said before he went with the group. "Bye." Flutter Shy replied.

They arrived at the hotel that the three of them would be staying in for their stay in Ponyville. "Don't worry about costs. We get a special deal with the manager here. It's a benefit kind of thing. Friends and Family and what not." Twilight said while trying to balance the half-awake Spike on her back. "Well that sure is a nice thing for you guys to do for us, even if we barely know each other for only like a day or so." Joesph told them, trying find the logic of them being this friendly to basically complete strangers. "Well, to me you three look like lost puppies. So we're just lending a helping hand to you. And any ways, you shouldn't look a gift-pony in the mouth." Apple Jack explained to them.

"Well again, thanks a lot for every thing you've been doing for us. We'll try to find a way back as soon as possible, just so we won't be a nuisance." Joesph thanked them again. "Yeah yeah thanks for the place I'm tired let's hit the hay." Will rudely blurted out. "Forget about him. Twilight I'll drop by tomorrow morning to check your library for some information on teleportation and such." Grainy informed Twilight about his plans. "Sounds super." Twilight responded to the idea. "Night everypony." Apple jack said as she trotted back to her orchard. "Night." The rest of the replied.

Twilight, when she got back home and put Spike to bed, Started writing a letter to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I might note this isn't a report on what I learned about friendship, I'm just reporting an event that has happened . A small occurrence has happened over here in Ponyville. Three new colts have arrived in town and they say that don't come from our world but another. They are quite friendly, although one of them is obnoxious. If you can, see if you can find certain similar events like this a send them to me so I can study them to find a solution. I also want to have your insight on this event._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_


	2. The Harmony

Chapter 2 : The Harmony

Will's head shot up when he heard a large boom and clacking sounds. "THE REB'S ARE HERE! GET THE RIFLES! OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!" Will screamed. "Huh?" . "Brony, cool your jets. Just the mail-pony delivering some heavy packages. What was that about any way?" Joesph grumbled from being woken up. "What was what?" Will asked back. "The reb's or something like that." Joesph clarified. "Honestly do not know what you're talking about." Will denied. "Whatever." Joesph gave up. Grainy exited his sleep mode. "Going on a morning trot." Will told the two. The cold morning air filled Will's nostrils as he takes a deep breath in. He looks over at the mail-pony. It was that same one the day before that almost hit Apple Jack and Joesph. "Oh! Hello! Not that many ponies are up at this hour. I'm very sorry if I woke you up!" The mail-pony apologized. "Nah, it's ok...My name's Will. Yours?" Will introduced himself as he stretched.

"Ditzy Doo, but my popular name is Derpy Hooves." Derpy introduced herself, blinking her golden colored eyes. _She has to be kidding me. Derpy? Comic gold._ Will thought to himself. "I wish we could talk longer but I can't be late with my deliveries. Nice meeting you Will!" Derpy said before she took off with a small wagon carrying packages. "Nice meeting you to Derpy!" Will yelled so she could hear. Will smiled as she rose up into the clouds. _Time to spread your wings buddy_ Will thought to himself. He stretched out his wings, and a gust of wind lifted him up in the air. "Whoooooaaa!" He said uneasily as he was lifted up by the up-heave of wind. He started to flap them so he would go up, which worked. He then penetrated the cloud layer above. He then flattened his wings level to his body. He saw Derpy not too far ahead. So he plummeted down and then ramped up to gain speed and he at pace, and beside Derpy. "Oh! So you can fly!" Derpy said. "Learning at least. By myself." Will said.

"You don't how to? Maybe I can teach you on the way to Cloudsdale!" Derpy suggested. "Okay! Sounds Fun!" Will said in enthusiasm. "Okay then. To turn right, just lower your right wing a bit and lean right, for left, the opposite." Derpy instructed. Will did both things, excelling greatly. "Good! Now to dip and elevate. Just twist your wings forward a tad to dip and ,again, do the opposite for elevating." Derpy coached. Will did both, and enjoyed it, so he continued dipping and elevating. "This is too easy." Will bragged. "I'm teaching you the basic of basics. There is tons of more stuff you could learn, but I don't know it off the top of my head. Oh! Here we are!" Derpy said as they arrived in Cloudsdale. Derpy then touched down onto the cloud-ground. "Hehehe. What are you afraid of? Everyone knows that pegasus-ponies can walk on clouds!" Derpy laughed at Will's uneasiness. Will sucked in his gut and landed. "Hey, Come with me, I want to show you a great view you can get from here." Derpy said as she unlatched the mail cart off of her. They trotted over to the edge of Cloudsdale.

"Well, You know where Ponyville is." Derpy said as she pointed with her hoof. "That castle on the mountain is Canterlot. Over in the plains we have Apploosa. And WAY over there is Manehatten." . "What about the forest over there?" Will asked as he pointed at it. "Oh...That's the... Ever-Free Forest." Derpy gulped. "Oh. Guess that place is dangerous or something?" Will guessed. "Yes, animals are free, weather changes on a bit, and the clouds move all by themselves." Derpy told him. _So it's just like Earth?_ Will thought to himself.

"Why do the call you Derpy, I just want to know why." Will asked her. Derpy sighed. "Well, it's not because I'm stupid." Derpy started to explain. "I realised, you're pretty smart." Will commented. "Thanks. Anyway, it's a birth-defect I think. I can make my self cross-eyed so easily and I don't notice it." Derpy told him. "Can you show me?" Will asked nervously. "Okay, promise not to laugh though." Derppy said before she "Derped" her eyes. "Promise." Will assured her. Derpy sighed, closed her eyes and when she opened them, one eye was looking up while the other is looking down. Will had his poker face on, and not a chuckle was even heard.

Derpy fixed her eyes by shaking her head a bit. "Thank you." Derpy thanked Will. "For not laughing." . "Ah no problem." Will said as he looked back at Ponyville. "I've only been here for a day. And I feel like I know this place like the back of my hoof now. I probably don't, just a superstition." Will stated. Derpy scooted closer to him. Will noticed it but let it slide. Only once though. She scooted closer again. "Listen, Derpy, I can't do this. I'm already engaged." Will told her "OH! I'm so sorry!" Derpy tried to fix the situation. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Will smiled. Derpy smiled back.

Meanwhile,

Grainy checked the books for anything on Dimensional warp-holes or the like. "There is nothing on warping! I've found teleporting but that's not strong enough to get even close to where we want to get back to!" Grainy grumbled in frustration. "Check the basement. I have a few bookcases down there as well." Twilight told Grainy from upstairs. It was late morning by now. Grainy trotted into the basement and then proceeded to check the book cases that were in a small open room. Grainy removed a sheet covering what looked like a small bookcase, but it was a piano. "How? How would a regular pony play this thing?" Grainy asked himself. He uncovered his arms and tapped a key, resulting in a soft note humming. Grainy started slowly playing it, mixing random key notes. And soon he was playing a song. (Piano Version of Turret Opera "Cara Mira" – Portal 2)

Twilight heard it and investigated where it was coming from. She then saw Grainy playing the piano and immediately her eyes opened wide in amazement. Grainy then finished the song. "Wow. Grainy, that was...speechless. I tried to play it but it was just to hard for me to master." Twilight said as she trotted up to Grainy. "Explains the mark." Grainy said as he pointed to his cutie-mark. He retracted his arms back inside. "Those arms though, they're just so strange." Twilight said. "Yeah. In this new form they are a bit awkward. But I know how to use them effectively. I should be a new pony classification, we got earth, pegasus, unicorn and now. Mechanical." Grainy joked.

"Then you'd be the one and only!" Twilight said in a happy tone. "Yeah." Grainy replied and then sighed. "We should get back to work." Grainy said. "Alright." Twilight agreed. Grainy resumed looking at the books. "Twilight! I have a letter from Princess Celestia!" Spike announced. "Oh Good! Bring it here!" Twilight told her assistant. She opened it with her magic and held it up using her magic as well.

_My Faithful Student Twilight,_

_This sort of event is nothing I've ever heard of and sounds very peculiar. I think you should tread lightly with the newcomers, they could be dangerous. But if you are sure they are harmless, then I will see what I can do. And for the obnoxious one, I thoguht you would get used to it after Pinkie Pie, unless he's worse, no offense._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

_Also, Luna says "Hi."_

"Hmmm...I'll reply later." Twilight mumbled to herself. "Hold it. See this?" Grainy said as he held up a book and showed her page in a book called "The Stranger Things Of Equestria". The page of interest showed a purple crystal that was extremely jagged. "Dark Shards?" Twilight said in curiosity. "Yes! I bet you, they a comprised of dark matter or a crystal encasing dark energy! That could trigger a dimension rift!" Grainy explained. "So that's how you'll get back home?" Twilight said in a low tone.

"Sadly no. From what I've seen, there is no technology capable of exporting the energy causing the rift. And breaking it will just expel the energy, possibly causing a black hole or doing nothing at all." Grainy sighed in depression. "Oh...so what's a black hole?" Twilight asked. "Ugh. It's something that essentially swallows matter and turns it into nothing. Any more questions?" Grainy explained. "Nope, I do know basic science." Twilight said proudly. "By reading these books?" Grainy asked. "Yes. Any more questions?" Twilight mocked him for fun. "Hahaha." Grainy sarcastically laughed.

Meanwhile that meanwhile,

Joesph walked over the tiny arch bridge over the creek in front of Flutter Shy's meadow and house. "Now make sure you don't eat too much, or you'll get a tummy ache again." Flutter Shy whispered to her pet rabbit Angel. The rabbit then refused to eat and turned the other cheek. "Not this again... Angel, you need more than that though." Flutter Shy kept her cool. "Hello?" Joesph said behind her. "EEEK!" Flutter Shy squeaked. "I'm sorry!" Joesph apologized in a lower tone. "Oh, it's okay Joesph. You just scared me that's all." Flutter Shy told him. "So, What do you really do around here? Kind of hard to tell if your a gardener or something." Joesph asked. "Actually, I take care of all the animals and creatures that don't come from The Ever-Free Forest." Flutter Shy told him as she pointed her right hoof at The Ever-Free Forest.

"Ah. You do whisper a lot... Why is that?" Joesph starting delving into many questions. "Well as my names says, I'm shy and well, a low voice helps when you are talking to animals." Flutter Shy answered. "Right, should have guessed that." Joesph felt stupid. "And if you're wondering, about last night, I actually wanted to say hi. I was just too shy..." Flutter Shy told him. "It's alright." Joesph said. "I shouldn't have approached you like that." . "Oh no! It wasn't that. It's just that I felt like y...Hey, has anypony told your coat pattern looks like a ferret's?" Flutter Shy noticed. "No, but I was expecting someone to notice sometime soon..." Joesph adjusted his hat a bit with his left hoof. "I also like your hat, even if it is black. It's very original." Flutter Shy admired him. Joesph smiled at her comment. "Thanks, Rarity hates it." Joesph said. "And that necklace..." Flutter Shy slowly trotted to him and lowered her self to look at it.

"Interpol Recruit Agent." Flutter Shy read the engraving. She then saw his cutie-mark. "Oh! Now I know why you ask so many questions." . "I've only asked about three." Joesph stated. "I bet you're gonna ask more though." Flutter Shy said. Joesph obviously saw that she was VERY interested in him. "You like me don't you." Joesph fell for her trap. "Hehehe, Yes. And you asked another question!" Flutter Shy teased. Joesph face-hooved himself.

"When you're done, wanna go into town to do something?" Joesph asked her. "YES!" Flutter Shy yelled in joy. "I mean, sure, once I'm done watering the flowers." She instantly tried to redeem herself. "Hmhmhm." Joesph chuckled. He noticed there were two watering cans. "Why do you have two of these?" Joesph had to ask. "Hehehe... So curious. This one was my mothers'. The other was given to me by Carrot Top." Flutter Shy told him. Joesph helped Flutter Shy water her flowers. They then trotted together into town.

They went to the marketplace of the town, which wasn't the best idea since Flutter Shy kept her head down most of the time. It was noon. They then ran into Derpy and Will. "Hey Will! Who's this?" Joesph asked Will. "Ditzy Doo." Will said. "But you can call me Derpy." Derpy said. "Hi Flutter Shy." . "Hey Derpy." Flutter Shy replied. "Derpy, this is Joesph." . "Hello." Derpy said. Then, Grainy and Twilight also ran into them. "What is this! I'm working hard trying to get us home and you're out here getting hitched! Why do machines do all the work." Grainy went off on them. "Hey! Me and Derpy are friends! Nothing else!" Will defended his point. "Well...uh...Okay fine I confess. Kinda." Joesph started to back down.

"Buzz-kill here is Grainy." Will introduced Grainy. "Grainy. Calm down. It's good their being social, but I do agree, you should have helped." Twilight said. "Well I learned how to fly today! The basics at least. But still! That's something productive!" Will still stood his ground. "I learned some stuff about Flutter Shy...I guess that counts..." Joesph still was a little weak in this argument. "Still, no help what so ever." Grainy was still angry at them. "Grainy, just forgive them." Twilight told Grainy. "Fine, I forgive you guys." Grainy forgave them. "We've found a way back home." . "Really?" Will said. _Oh no..._ Joesph thought to himself as he looked at Flutter Shy. "But we don't, and won't ever, have the materials we need for it to work." Grainy laid the heavy truth on them.

"So we're stuck here till we die?" Joesph asked. "Sadly yes..." Grainy said. Flutter Shy frowned and looked at Joesph. "I'm so sorry for you and your friends." She whispered into Joesph's ear while he was staring at the ground. Joesph nodded. "I guessed it, we didn't even know how we got here, so how would we find a way back?" Will said in anger, even if Derpy was trying to calm him down. "Let's just make the best we can of this." Grainy said. "How! We barely know how things work and what to do and what not to do! WE. ARE. USELESS HERE!" Will was yelling at this point. Grainy noticed that most of the ponies present at the market place were staring at them, including Apple Jack who was at her apple stand. "Will. Calm down." Grainy tried to calm him down. "Okay...Sorry..." Will calmed down.

"How hard can a job be to find." Grainy said. "Well...I could work down at the apple farm." Joesph said. "If its cool with Apple Jack." . "No idea what a pianist can do around here." Grainy said. "Hmmm...What can I do?" Will wondered. "Work at the sweet's store I guess." . "With Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked to make sure that's what he wanted. "Oh heck yes if she's working there! We'd be pop'n out sweets and pastries like noponies business!" Will said with enthusiasm. "I'll go ahead and arrange something then." Twilight said, because it would be awkward if he went in by himself. "Joesph, thanks for the time here, I'm gonna go home now." Flutter Shy said because she was getting unsettled about something. "Well, okay, if you must." Joesph said.

Joesph gulped and then walked over to Apple Jack's stand. There were two ponies in line in front of him. Once he got up to the front he decided to ask her. "Joesph! What can I do you for?" Apple Jack said cheerily. "A job." Joesph simply put. "Huh? Are you serious?" Apple Jack said. "Yes, Turns out we're stuck here for good so I got to make a living here now." Joesph explained. Apple Jack gave it some consideration. "Come down by the farm tomorrow." Apple Jack told Joesph. "Okay!" Joesph said in joy. "Nailed it.".

Twilight and Will walked into Sugar Cube Corner. "Hello Mrs. Twilight." A filly said as they walked in. "Hello Mrs. Cake. Is Pinkie Pie around?" Twilight asked. Mrs. Cake bobbed her head towards the kitchen where a mad ruckus was coming out of. "What in the hay is she doing in there?" Will asked. "Just watch and listen." Twilight told him. They entered the kitchen to find Pinkie Pie baking, singing and dancing all at the same time. Here is what she was singing.

_Baking a cake! It's as easy pie! Even if they aren't the same they both are yummy yummy in my tummy! Mix the batter, put in a pan! Wait a few minutes and BANG! Delicious! Cover it with frosting! Add some sprinkles to! Some pretty frosting to liven it up! Then you just gobble it up! **CHOMP!**_

"Wow." Will said in awe. "There's more where that came from. Every five seconds she singing or partying." Twilight explained. "Oh! Hey there Twilight!" Pinkie Pie then noticed them standing in the doorway. "Pinkie, I have to say you are a good singer!" Will complimented her vocal skills. "Oh thank you Will! You're too nice" Pinkie did her usual big smile. "Anyway, Will was wondering if he could work here." Twilight asked. "Of course silly! Why didn't you just say so?" Pinkie said sliding up next to Will and putting a hoof on his shoulder. "We just did say so." Will said. "I know!" Pinkie said in her normal super happy tone.

Pinkie plopped a chef's hat on Will's head. "Awesome sauce." Will said with an excited grin. "I'll leave you two." Twilight said before she left. "So! What do you want to make?" Pinkie said. "Hmmm... Muffins, Banana Nut to be exact." Will decided. "Okay!" Pinkie said as she pulled over a bowl. Will figured flour and water already. "One cup of cashews!" Pinkie said she read the cook book looking back at the bowl every so often to make sure what happened with Apple Jack awhile back didn't happen again. Will grabbed a measuring cup with his mouth and scooped up some cashews from a bag and then dumped into batter and mixed the batter a bit. "A table spoon of Banana Syrup." Pinkie said.

"Banana syrup?" Will asked in confusion. "Of course!" Pinkie smiled. "Okay..." Will said as he got a table spoon of the syrup, mixing it in as well. "A pinch of salt." Pinkie listed. Will shook the salt shaker once, letting out a small amount of salt. "A teaspoon of vanilla." Pinkie continued listing. "Check." Will reported. "That should be it then!" Pinkie said. Will then mixed the batter one more time for good measure. They then emptied it into a muffin baking tray and put it in the oven.

"So, you're the life of the party I've heard." Will started to talk while waiting for the muffins to bake. "Hehehe! That's me alright!" Pinkie cheerfully replied. The oven dinged and then Will put a pot holder in his mouth to pick up the pan. He then put the pan on a mat for it to cool. "Mmmmm... Those look delicious!" Will said with a watering mouth. "Yes they do." Pinkie said as she stared at them, waiting for them to be the perfect temperature.

When they were cool enough, they dug into each of their own muffins. "Wow! This is amazing!" Will said with his mouth full. "Yeah I know right!" Pinkie said with crumbs stuck to her face. Will pointed to his face to tell her that she had something on her's and she just licked the crumbs off. "MMmmmmmm...That was a good muffin." Will and Pinkie said at the same time.

Now back to Grainy,

"Hmph...Nothing I can do.." Grainy felt useless. He just went back to the hotel since there is nothing left to do since everypony left him and it was getting dark, it was 10:00 PM after all. And to his surprise, Joesph was already sleeping and Will was just about to sleep. "Huh? Oh, hey Grainy" Will yawned. Soon, he fell asleep. Grainy went into sleep mode. The room fell silent, the only noise was the snoring coming from Will. Tomorrow they all knew, would be a big day for them.


End file.
